Past Love
by Sakurako-Sohma
Summary: What a life! From ordainary thought to be human girl to girl who is either wanted to be killed or wanted as a mate! Dont worry! Yoko will come to the rescue!...Is that a good thing? YokoO.C.Not the best summary..
1. Weird Dream

Sakurako: Hi Everyone! This fan fiction is based on a dream I had. I hope you like it! It's my first one so be nice!

Amaya: YAY! Finally a fan fiction about me and Yoko!!! Yippy!

Yoko: Yes. Yippy, indeed. But I must ask...do I get action?

Sakurako: Hits Yoko on the head Just say the disclaimer.

Yoko: mumbles Fiiine Sakurako does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sakuako: Because..

Yoko: sigh Because if she did Kuwabara would have been killed off and replaced with a really hot guy and all the hot guys would be shirtless.

Amaya: That would be my world too..Sakurako and Amaya wilts away

Dreaming  
A girl is running through the Makai until a dark figure stabs her in the back. "AMAYA!!!" a male's voice called while running toward the injured girl. The dark figured disappeared, while the girl was laying on the ground dieing. "Listen, I need you to do something for me..." The figure in the dark, kindly said, "Yes anything for you, Amaya-kun..." Tears started down the girl's cheeks. "I need you to wait for me...I will be back just wait for me...I love you.." And with that she had died.

End Dream 

A loud annoying alarm clock went off to wake her up. The 16 year old girl growled at her alarm clock while turning it off. (Now it's the girl's point of view) "Well, guess I should take a shower..." I got in the shower and starting singing a stupid song my friend and I made up, it went a little like this. "OOOOOH He's in the middle. Of the Fickle. Breaking a fiddle. Eating a pickle. HEY! Don't forget the hey, HEY!" After I got done singing my song and taking a shower I got ready for school...'I HATE SCHOOL!...its soooo last year!'

There was a knock at my door, so I ran down stairs and opened it...it was my friend Sakurako. "Heeeey Amaya, guess what I heard!!!!"

"What??!"

"I heard Tomi likes you!!" Tomi was a foreign exchange student from Canada.

"Ahh...Sakurako...I already know...He asked me out last week.."

"WHAT??! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did...you were to busy staring at Suichii.."

"Oh and FYI Suichii asked me out yesterday!"

"COOL! A lot of girls will be really jealous...anyways let's get going to school now I want to tell you bout my dream."

We left and I told her about everything even about the hot sexy voice...god I wish that wasn't a dream and that guy with the hottest, sexiest voice ever was real. I was about to tell Sakurako about the girl looking just like me but then...

"Hey! Sakurako would you like to walk to school with me?" It was Suichii he was behind us. We stopped so he could catch up. Of course Sakurako said okay and they took the long way to school.

I let out a heavy sigh I was so bored...I decided I was gunna talk to my self in thought... 'Hello self my name is Amaya Kihara, I'm 16 and I'm the stupidest girl on earth!...I mean come on! I'm talking to myself maybe I should ju-' I was caught off guard when someone picked me up and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was scared so I bit one of his fingers...I don't think that was the best choice...he hit me on the head and I was knocked unconscious. "Bitch..." Said the voice that kidnapped her it belonged to a guy named Kaoto or a.k.a. Kuso-sama which in English is Lord Shit. He had 2 horns and a muscular body. They went through a portal to the Makai and they entered Kaoto's land.

I woke up to see a guy....with...horns? Okay I must be dreaming that's the only explanation!

"So you're finally up...good I want you to give me a challenge this time."

"What?? Who are you? Where am I?

"DO NOT PLAY DUMB AMAYA! You know damn right where you are! I guess you already did give me a little challenge hiding in the Ningenkai.

'Whoa..this guy has a major temper! And has major issues!' "What the hell are you on??! I've never met you now please answer me, Who you are and Where I am?"

"What did you get amnesia over the past 100 years? Oh well I'll reacquaint myself my name is Kaoto-sama and you are in my mansion."

"Huh?'

"Ahh..It doesn't matter all that matters is that I'm going to kill you now..." And with that he drew a sword at me, and stabbed my right shoulder.

Spirit World

"So what's the new case Koenma?" said Yusuke.

"Well, there has been a kidnapping in the Ningenkai. I'll give you a profile of the girl who was kidnapped.  
Name: Amaya Kihara  
Gender: Female

Race: Hanyou

Age: 16  
Hair color: Jet Black  
Eye color: Mint green

"Amaya... I know her she's my girlfriend's best friend." Suichii said but then he realized what he said and blushed. He coughed a little bit to change the subject, "So who's the kidnapper?"

"His name is Kaoto. He is a demon living in the Makai."  
Suddenly Yoko appeared and said, "Kuso-sama..."  
Everyone looked at Yoko and Hiei said, "What are you doing here fox?"  
"Never mind that, we must go and save Amaya! Botan make a portal."

"Huh? Oh right." Botan made a portal to the Makai and Yoko quickly went through. Everyone was in confusion but headed off into the portal and followed Yoko.

'Can it be true? Is she really back?' Yoko thought to himself while running into Kaoto's mansion.

Back with Kaoto and Amaya  
I was quickly dodging most of his attacks although I wasn't as fast as I usually am considering my shoulder was in agonizing pain. But I had bigger things to worry about...I'M ABOUT TO BE KILLED!

"Hold still Amaya or I can't assure you a painful yet painless death!" He got me cornered there was no more dodging I was surely about to die...I screamed and shut my eyes...but then I heard a familiar voice call out.

"It's been awhile Kuso-sama why fight her...when you can fight me. Or will you run like last time?" I opened my eyes to see a tall, handsome....uh...thing...I could tell it was a male by the voice but what was it??! I mean he had fox like ears and A TAIL! OoooooOOooo Silver haired too...but...why does he seem so familiar? I've never seen him before..Have I?

Kaoto turned around to see the thing. "So you finally come for your lover fox?" '...WHAT??! LOVER??! I've never even met him before!' I thought to myself.

"Why do you want to kill Amaya-Kun again? She doesn't love you so get over it!"

"Kill her...again? I thought she survived and went to hide out in the Ningenkai...well doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm going to kill you and this wench!"

"I don't think so..." I had just blinked when I saw Kaoto on the floor bleeding and Fox guy with a bloody...uh...whip with...thorns in his hand. "Don't ever call Amaya-kun a wench!"

"I will get you for this humiliation!!" And with that he threw a smoke bomb thing and disappeared.

"You alright Amaya-kun?"

"ALRIGHT??! Here I am kidnapped by a thing with horns, and I was brought to a place I have never seen or been to before!! I have a stab wound in my shoulder! NOW I'm being told I died! AND that you're my Lover!!!! I don't' even know you! WHO IN THE WORLD ARE-" I was stopped because this...guy/thing started to kiss me!! He stopped kissing me and embraced me and whispered in my ear, "Your finally back...I missed you..." For some reason after all what happened I started to have visions but more like flash backs of what looked like me and this...person thing...kissing. Who IS this guy?

Sakurako: Please tell me if I should continue or not! Review Please!


	2. Spiders

Sakurako: Whooop! My second chapter!

Amaya: -heart filled eyes-

Sakurako: In this chappy you will be introduced to Tomi, find more of Yoko's life, and realize Amaya's fear!

Yoko: How can you be scared of THAT! Its not even harmful.

Amaya: SOME ARE!

Sakurako: Just read the fic and find out for your self!

--FANFIC STARTING--

It was Saturday and I was lying on mybed deep in thought of what happened yesterday…

--Flashback--

"Your finally back…I've missed you…" I was shocked…especially because when he was hugging me I saw 3 OTHER guys staring at me and this…whatever you call it. I quickly pushed away and said to the guy, "Um... People are here." I shyly pointed to the people.

He quickly turned around to see the 3 people standing there.

"Uh…you know her Yoko?" Said the tall black haired boy who looked sort of cute...

"Yoko…why is that name so familiar?" I softly mumbled to myself.

"We best get going Yoko. Before theningen does something stupider then usual." The short guy had black-blue hair. I think he was wearing a dress.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" The orangey haired guy said.

Yoko ignored orangey and nodded slightly towards the dress man. Maybe its a kilt, a long kilt.Yoko picked me up and whispered to in my ear, "Welcome back." I was brought to a castle and my wound was cared for. I was carried home by Yoko. When he dropped me off he kissed me and said, "I'll be back for you tomorrow night to catch up on things."

--End Flashback--

I moaned to myself, "Why tonight…I'm supposed to go on a date with Tomi tonight!" I growled at myself, "Why me?" All of the sudden the phone rang. My mother had answered it and yelled for me saying it was Tomi. I answered my phone quickly.

"Hey, Tomi!"

"Hi!"

"What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know where you would like to go for our date tonight."

My mind was racing. What should I do??! Hmm…Maybe if I went with Tomi, Yoko won't find me…yeah! That'll work!

"Amaya? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I don't really care."

"How about to my exchange family's house? There going to be gone for the night and will be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay, that'll be great!" 'Ha ha ha! He'll never find me there!'

"Great see you tonight! I got to go, Bye! Love you!" And with that he hung up.

--That Night--

I was pacing my floor just waiting for the door bell to ring for Tomi. I wanted him to get here before Yoko did. Suddenly the door bell rang so I ran down the stairs and opened the door, it was Tomi.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

We headed off to Tomi's car. Then while in the car I got into deep thought… 'I wish I had a car…How does Tomi have a car when he is from Canada? I mean…How did he get it here? Did he rent it? Or is he rich and shipped it here along with him? Maybe it's really not his car and he stole this car…Why do I have an urge to date a thief?'

After I was done asking myself questions about his car, we got to Tomi's exchange family's house.

After we talked about how school sucks and of things that we both had interest in, we decided to watch a horror movie. I kept screaming when the killer spiders showed up.

"AHHH!" Tomi kept laughing at me, but every time I screamed he scooted closer to me. Tomi kissed me on the cheek and right when he was kissing my cheek a voice from behind said, "Unhand my woman!"

Tomi looked confused, we turned around to see the last guy I wanted to see…Yoko.

When Tomi saw him he almost screamed. "What did you say?"

"Unhand my woman you baka ningen!" He said slowly and aggravated.

"Woman?" Tomi looked at me confused and look back at Yoko. That's when he made a horrible mistake. "She's not your woman, she's my woman! You lunatic!" Yoko got rage in his eyes and started to strangle Tomi.

"YOKO! STOP IT!" Yoko stopped instantly and then they both shot me a look and said at the same time, "WHO IS HE??!"

I smiled and started to explain. I looked at Tomi and said, "Look Tomi, Yoko here saved me the other day when I was…ah…lost. And for some reason I was told by Yoko and the some hobo named Kaoto that I was Yoko's mate and such."

I looked at Yoko and said, "Yoko, this is Tomi. He's my boyfriend. I've never met you before yesterday." Yoko looked at me awkwardly then started to laugh.

I gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"I should have known you wouldn't know who you are! Considering you're a reincarnation and it has been 100 years-"

"Ah…Yoko? How old are you?"

"332. Now as I was saying you are a reincarnation of my mate who said to wait for her. I have and it's you I've been waiting for." I gasped…It was him that was in my dream…I WAS that girl who died. Kuso-sama killed me… "Um…Tomi. Do you mind if I end our date? I need to talk with Yoko.

"But-"

"Sorry Tomi. Come on Yoko." Me and Yoko left the house and started talking about my past life.

"Yoko, please don't mind if I ask really stupid and easy to answer questions." 'I felt really stupid.'

"No, I don't mind. I wouldn't blame you I mean it has been 100 years."

"Yeah, well my first question is, how did you meet me?" I felt weird asking questions about myself.

"Well, after my partner died I went in search for a new partner. That's when I ran into one of Kaoto's minions partner…you."

"I worked for Kaoto?"

"Yeah, that's why he killed you. He loved you, but I love you more. Anyways, when we were supposed to be fighting, but instead we were flirting. We started to become good friends. I asked you to become my partner and you agreed and you left Kuso-sama. A year later you and I had become mates and Kuso-sama had finally found where you were. The sad thing is that Kaoto killed you the first day you found out you were…"

"I was what??! I was what??!" I was very egger to know what I was. I felt like getting a bag of popcorn.

"Pregnant." I froze in my steps…pregnant? Kaoto killed me and MY baby! Yoko stopped and looked at me. "Amaya-kun? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am just surprised" I went up to Yoko and hugged him. Kaoto killed his child as he did mine. It's weird talking to me like this. "I'm sorry Yoko…"

Yoko looked at me confused. "Why are you sorry? You did nothing." He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Your love and first child dieing because of Kaoto, and you having to wait so long…I have another question."

"Yeah?" We pushed away from our embrace and just held hands while walking towards my house.

"What are you?"

He gave me an awkward look, then he realized what I meant so he said, "I'm a Youkai…a demon."

"Why did you love a ningen? Weren't you questioned? Wait, why would a human be in the Makai?"

He laughed and said, "You're not a ningen. You're a Hanyou!"

"I am?" We got at my house so our night had to end.

"Here's your home. I'll answer more questions next time we meet. Monday work for you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, see you then!" I knew I shouldn't but I leaned toward him and kissed him and whispered in his ear, "I'm Back."

I walked in my house and went to my room. I lied in my bed and fell right asleep, smiling and thinking of Yoko.

--END CHAPTER--

Sakurako: You didn't get to hear from me…-frown-

Tomi: And that's a bad thing?

Sakurako: SHUT UP TOMI!

Yoko: -serious look- Amaya, there is a spider in your hair.

Amaya: -nervous- There is not your just trying to scare me.

Tomi: -whispers in Sakurako's ear- And succeeding.

Sakurako: -nods-

Yoko: Yes there is Amaya. -totally serious look-

Everyone :….

Amaya: …AHHHHH! -screaming in circles while shaking her hair- GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Everyone: -laughing at her-

Sakurako: -laughing- Please Review!


	3. Cheating Lie

Sakurako: Yay! Next chapter!  
Amaya: Will there be spiders?  
Yoko: Shouldn't unless if..  
Amaya: If what?!  
Yoko: There's one in your hair!  
Amaya: AHHHHHHH!! GET IT OFF!  
Sakurako: -sweat drop- On to the fic!

--FANFICTION--

I was walking to school wondering what I was going to say to Tomi today. Considering I just sort of walked out in the middle of our date with some OTHER guy…I hope he's not mad. When I got to school everyone was giving me death glares. I got to my locker thinking it was over until…

"AMAYA KIHARA!" It was Sakurako…wonder what was eating her.  
"Hey Sa-" I was stopped because she slapped me!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR??!" I screamed at her while rubbing my cheek.

"That was for cheating on Tomi, on your first date too!"

"What? I never cheated on Tomi. I had to talk to Yoko because I needed him to answer some questions for me because…remember my dream?

She gave me a this better-be-a good-excuse-look and said, "Yeah?"

"Well, Yoko is that hot, sexy voice guy I told you about. I never got to tell you that the girl in my dream looked exactly like me. I needed him to answer some questions." The bell rang. "I'll tell you more after school." We headed to class. I was wondering about what I was going to say to Tomi, but he wasn't at school. Maybe he was sick.

After school was over I asked Sakurako if she wanted to meet up with Yoko, considering her and Suuichi's date was canceled do to him being sick. Wow, that's coincidental. She said yes so we started off to my place.

My house in my room

"Ooooo I can't wait to meet the guy you're cheating on Tomi with!"

"I am not cheating on Tomi!" I then saw Yoko knocking on my window to let him in. I stood up and opened the window. "How long have you been there?"

Yoko smiled and said, "Not too long." He looked and Sakurako who had already started playing with his ears. "Who is this?"

"This is my friend Sakurako."

"Wow! Now I know why you cheated on Tomi! And you're right! His voice IS Hot and Sexy!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON TOMI!"

"…You think my voice is hot and sexy?" Yoko gave a big grin of happiness…it was not only sexy, but freaky too.

"Uh…Yoko why don't we just get going."

"You mean he's going to go outside with this costume?"

"This isn't a costume. This is what I look like. I AM a demon after all."

Sakurako screamed! "YOU MEAN THIS IS WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE ALL THE TIME??!"

"Ah…yeah."

"OKAY NOW THIS IS FREAKY! If you don't mind Amaya I'm going to leave. I much rather worship someone from afar. Unless of course your speaking of Suichii, I'd love to be close to him! See ya! "

"Wait! Sakurako you can't tell ANYONE that he's a demon okay?"

"But that's no fun!" Sakurako pouted.

"Promise, Sakurako!"  
"But!"

"Sakurako"

Sakurako sighed, "I promise..." Sakurako left and I had Yoko follow me into my older brother, Nikorasu's room, no one was home so it was okay. I would have been killed otherwise. I stared looking through my brother's pants drawer.

"Ah Ayama, what are you doing?"

"Ah ha! Here put these on and make sure your tail is covered up." I handed a pair of blue jeans. He took then from me and was about to take off the pants he was wearing, but before he did I panicked and yelled, "Wait till I get out!!!!!!!" I left the room, with a sigh of relief so Yoko could change. He walked out in jeans that where long enough but they looked a little tight. I thought to myself 'WOW! Those jeans really show his ass!'

"Okay that's good now…" I walked back into the room to get a shirt that he could wear that would blend in more with people. "Here we are, this will do!" I pulled out a white shirt that said in red, 'Touch me and you'll die! Unless you're a female.' I handed it to Yoko and he took off the shirt he was wearing. 'WOW! And I thought his butt was good!' I was trying to reframe myself from drooling and dazing off. He sadly put on the other shirt. Now was to find him a hat. I had him put on a white and blue baseball hat to cover his ears.

"How do I look?" He said giving me a smile. His smiles are hot!

"Great!"

"Hot 'n sexy like my voice?" He said giving me a wink

I laughed and said in a sudden serious tone, "Don't push it." We left my house, but right when we got outside I got the feeling someone was watching us.

"Amaya, anything wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing so… about how I was. Do I look the same as before?"

Yoko smiled and said, "Yep everything is the same, even the birthmark on your chest!"

I gave him a, what-do-you-mean-look and said, "How do you know that?"

"Uh…well...remember when you hurt your shoulder? Well I sort of…helped with the bandages…"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"WHAT??! It's not like I did anything to you!"

I gave him a look and said, "Really?"

"Yes…I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, but he thought about it." The small guy that I saw at Kaoto's came jumping down from a tree.

"What are you doing here Hiei?"

"Just wondering why you're in that outfit. You look like a ningen!"

"You're to talk! You're wearing a dress! Cross-Dresser! If you're really even cross-dressing" I said loudly at him.

"It's not a dress! It's a cloak…Why are you with Yoko, Onna Ningen? Or maybe I can answer that. Your Yoko's new toy."

"Toy?" I looked at Yoko pondering.

"No Hiei, she isn't my toy."

"Well, that's a surprise. Considering I'm hearing this from the Slut of the Makai."

I cocked my head at Yoko. "Slut?"

"Uh…It's just a nickname. It doesn't mean anything."

"Except that he's a slut…" I heard Hiei mutter to himself. We heard a stick break behind a bush.

Hiei pulled out his sword and cut up the bush that was in front of the noise we heard.

"Ah… Hi Amaya…" IT WAS TOMI!

"I knew it! You weren't sick at all!" I put a confused look on at my self "I did?" I shook my head to get back in reality. I put back on a serious look.

"Actually I was sick. SICK OF YOU! I can't even believe someone like you would enev cheat on a guy like me. Especially with him!" He pointed to Yoko childishly.

"Look Tomi, as far as I know I'm NOT cheating on you! Why did you tell everyone that I was cheating on you??!"

"I did because you left on our date to talk to him!"

"Okay look, I didn't cheat on you, and plus it was to TALK! T-A-L-K! Not cheat!"

"Suit yourself, but for now were through! Okay?"

"Fine!" Tomi left and it was just Yoko, Hiei, and me now.

"What was that about?" Asked Yoko.

"Oh. It's just my ex-boyfriend. He thinks I cheated on him. But hey, now we can go on an actual date!" I looked at Hiei. He was just sort of standing there. "Hiei, you can leave now."

"Hn." He jumped back into his tree. 'He seems to like it in trees. I think he should make a tree house! Hey maybe he'd let me help him! And we'd paint pink with flowers and teddy bears! Oops thinking too much!'

"Let's go!" I grabbed Yoko's arm and we started to go to the park. When we got there Yoko froze in his steps. He had a stern look on his face.

"You can come out now Krystal." I looked at Yoko strangely.

"Yoko what's wrong?"

"Nothing Amaya. Just leave."

"Now Yoko I don't think that's necessary. Considering shes the one I want to talk with." A mysterious voice called out.

"Why do you want to talk with Amaya?"

"Because I always thought that you should talk to your prey before you kill them." An arrow shot down from a tree and landed right next to me. 'Who is this Kitten? Why does she want to kill me?'

--FANFICTION END--

Sakurako: What's happening? Who is this Krystal? Why am I speaking in questions? Aw heck, just review and tell me if you want this to continue.


	4. Makai Mansion

Sakurako: Yay! A new chapter to call my own-stary eyes-

Amaya: A new chapter with me and Yoko-stary eyes-

Yoko: A new chapter for me to get new shiny things-stary eyes-

Sakurako: I have nothing for you up here go and read this fic!

-Start Fanfiction-

/Amaya's P.O.V./

"Leave her alone Krystal! She did nothing to you!"

"Nothing? Nothing! She took MY love away from me!" The purple cat eared and a cat tail girl jumped down from the tree from where she stood.

"Your love? You mean you loved Yoko?"

"No I loved Kaoto, but then he met you! He then kicked me out of his mansion and made you his new partner so he could get closer to you. You stole him from me. So you must pay!" She then some how made a sword appear in her hands it was glowing blue with black stripes. It look like she disappeared but next thing I knew was me laying down on the floor bleeding. My vision started to get darker. I could see a dark figure run towards me and lifted up my head.

/Yoko's P.O.V./

Krystal laughed evilly, "I guess I'll leave for now. I'll let her suffer for awhile." Kitten ran off.

"Damn that cat..." I gently picked up the blood stained girl and ran towards her best friend's house. I knocked on her door.

The door opened. "Hi Yo-o-o, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Sakurako looked like she was going to kill me.

"She was attacked, I'll tell you the rest later. I need you to tell her family that she's staying at your house. I'm going to take Amaya back home with me."

"Okay, but just remember if you do ANYTHING to MY Amaya you WILL die." I ran into a portal that was at a end of a dark alley into the Makai. Worst wording in the world…My English teacher is going to kill me…()

/In the Makai/Yoko's Mansion/Amaya's P.O.V./

I woke up to find myself shirtless. I was about to scream but then…Yoko walked in the room with bandages. We stared at each other for a few moments, or at least I think we were looking at each other's faces. I finally screamed.

"Settle down Amaya. I'm just going to put these bandages on you." Yoko said with a calm voice

"Are you sure that's not an excuse? Why do I need banda-ow…?" I looked at my shoulder of the arm I just raised. There was a cut on my shoulder that was continuing to my back. I put my hands behind my back and felt a gash as wide as four fingers put together that traveled at a slant all the way down my back.

"Now will you let me help you?" Yoko said with a caring look.

I started to settle down while Yoko gently put the bandages on.

/Yoko's P.O.V./

Come on, Yoko, let me out! I've been in here for days. Do you realize how much school I'm missing!

/ Suuichi, I don't think you want to come out now… /

What? Are you with one of you're girl toys?

/ No, not a toy. /

Then let me out!

/ Fine but it's your funeral /

Suuichi appears in the middle of bandaging Amaya.

/Amaya's P.O.V./

Yoko for some reason stopped bandaging me. I looked at Yoko to find…Ack! Wheres Yoko!

"AHHHHH! Suuichi what are you doing here!" I covered up my chest.

Suuichi looked away. "I could ask the same. Why are you at Yoko's!"

"You mean you know Yoko?" I put my arms down.

"I sort of am him in a way. I am his other side." He said turning back around.

"Okay." I then remembered that I was shirtless. I slapped Suuichi and told him to get out. After much concentration I got the rest of the bandages on by myself. I walked out of the room to see Yoko had returned and took a nap on a chair that was planted by a fire place. I giggled slightly and walked up to him I sat in his lap. I nestled in his lap and went to sleep.

/Yoko's P.O.V/

I woke up to find Amaya-kun nestled in my lap. She looked so innocent. Strands of her jet black hair had fallen on her face. I gently pushed the strands back behind her ear. I saw her mint green eyes open and look at me. "Hello Yoko, you're comfortable…" She said sitting up in my lap.

"Well, you're probably more comfortable. Mind if I sleep on you next time?" I smiled. Amaya just sighed and slapped me. "Don't get you're hopes up…"

"Hey, it was worth a try." I thought to myself, 'Shoot! There goes my plan!'  
Amaya shook her head pathetically and said, "Now I know what Hiei meant when he said slut…"  
"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Tell me Yoko, how many women did you go with after I died? Hmmm?

"Uh…" I panicked. 'What should I say? The truth? Yeah, a lot of girls like truthful guys…Maybe I can get closer to get to sleep with her '

"Well, to be honest about 2401 girls."

"2041 GIRLS! Did these girls KNOW you were waiting for someone!"

"Sort of…"

"How does that work!"

"Well, when I broke up with them…which was usually in about a week or less, I told them I couldn't stay with them because I was waiting for the perfect one. Which is you! Nothing happened between me and any of the girls. Honest."

"Aw…that's so sweet…Wait, no! I can't fall for this!" I gave her my Puppy eyes of forgiveness. "NO! Not the face! …I hate you.."

I flashed a big smile. "Really? Thats a shame, considering I love you!" I winked at her and we both shared a laugh.

Back at Ningenkai

/Sakurako's P.O.V./

I was pacing my bedroom floor. 'How could I just leave Amaya to that Youkai? I mean how stupid of me! He's probably rapping her! Or she might have died due to blood loss…she did look really bloody, and it's all Yoko's fault!' I stopped pacing and yelled pointing my finger high in the air, "YOKO YOU WILL PAY!" Unknown to me, my older sister was behind me. She poked my head and it startled me. I jumped and fell flat in my face. "Ha ha ha! You're an idiot Sakurako!" I stood up. "Shut-up Naomi!"

"Who's this Yoko guy?"

"Uh...No one!" I made the smile that everyone that knows me knows that it means that something is up.

"Let me guess, Yoko is a demon who brought Amaya back home with him because she is a reincarnation of is dead girlfriend and she is also badly injured. Right?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Naomi through my diary at my head giving me a huge bump on my forehead.

"You should learn to hide your stuff."

"Please, don't tell anyone!" I pleaded rubbing my forehead.

"Fine…only if you watch the girls tonight, and if you watch them tomorrow night I'll even help you think of excuses for Sakurako not being home."

"Okay, okay. I'll watch Minako and Kimi for you." (The girls are Naomi's kids…she's 24)

"Good."

I turned my head slightly so Naomi couldn't see. I mumbled softly, "Bitch..."

I suppose just because someone can't see you doesn't mean they can't hear you. "What was that!"

"Nothing!" I said sharply so I wouldn't get in TO much trouble. "He, he, he V"

Saku: Did you like this chapter? Well next one will be up by next month! If I get more reviews! No flares please!


	5. Saku meets the Makai

Saku: Time for another fanfiction! I wonder what it taste like…  
Amaya: Where did that come from?  
Saku: Okay then. It's settled then.  
Yoko: Huh?

Saku: IT'S TIME TO THANK PEOPLE FOR GOOD REVIEWS! It shall be known as…SAKU'S THANKING CERIMONY! Where invisible trophies are won and invisible prizes are given! Warning! Prizes may never come and trophies may never come mostly because I have no money and now a lot of you probably think I'm a cheap bastard well then you guys are that too and so I shall shut up. Also if prizes or trophies do come they are most likely been exposed to gamma rays (most powerful radiation). Could cause cancer, hair loss, or extra deformed limbs. Saku and the rest of the gang is not responsible for anything that my happen to you if you're going to sue someone for it sue Kuwabara.  
Yoko: What about the bad reviews?  
Saku: There was never such a thing!

Amaya: Okay. Um…Who is first to thank?

Saku: First up is a half thanks because although I was told to continue the person then criticized me and although it was constructive criticism I sort of took it offensively so here ½ of a trophy goes to…

Hiei: I thought you said there would be sweet snow!

Saku: There will be some when we're done here just play the drums!

Hiei -sighstarts drum roll-

Saku: And the winner is Madame Arrow Foxfire! -Hiei stops drums and Saku gives away invisible trophy to a postal guy-

Amaya: You bribed Hiei to drum roll for you? I thought you would have made Yoko do it.

Saku: Yoko has a bigger roll! Muwha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! -back to normal happy/serious/hyper face- To the next Awards THE ¾ AWARDS!

Yoko: bigger roll?

Saku: The ¾ awards are to ever who told me to continue my fic and gave me great ideas although…I'm having trouble placing them in…and the winners are…-Hiei's drum roll starts- Irish Kitsune! MistressKC! And Kyoka! With this they each get a trophy and 2 balloons one shaped like Yoko's head and one like Hiei's head! You will se the top winners after this fanfiction! -starts to sneak towards Yoko-

/Start Fanfiction/

/At Yoko's/ Amaya's POV/

"I'm so bored. Yoko, isn't there anything fun to do around here?" I said fanning myself with my hand. "It's so hot here too. Don't you demons know what air conditioning is?"

"You sure like to complain Amaya-kun. Well, what would you like to do?" Yoko seemed to be really tired…It might be because he has been like a servant to me for the past few days.

"I GOT IT! How about you go and get Sakurako over here! It'll be a blast!"

"Do I have to go…Sakurako is a little well…weird. And if she comes here she's bound to find out about Suichii. Think what she'll do to me then!"

"Oh Yoko, you'll be fine. Please go. For me?"

"Fine I'll go. But only for you."

"Thank you Yoko!" I leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek which was turn red and getting warmer. I giggled to myself as I heard Yoko leaving mumbling to himself, something about being stuck with 2 girls all day.

/Sakurako's Home/Sakurako's POV/

"Kimi! Do not put gum in your sister's hair! Minako! Put down your mothers makeup! Kami. I really need to find better hiding places for my stuff." Kimi is 5 and is either trying to get gum in Minako's hair or trying to cut other peoples hair. Minako is 2 and she does everything Kimi does. "KIMI! PUT THOSE SISSORS DOWN!"

"NO! I don't want too!"

"Now Kimi!"

"But I have to cut pretty man's hair!"

"Who?"

"Here I'll show you!" I picked up Minako and followed Kimi to her room where I found Yoko while holding Kimi's doll by its foot.

Kimi went up to Yoko and took her doll back while screaming "Mine!"

"Hi, Yoko! Where is Amaya?"

"She's at my place and-."

"What did you do to her? If you did anything I'll hunt you down, pin you down, then then I'd uh… I'd cut off you fingers toes and tail and and…"  
"Settle down Sakurako. Amaya is fine she wants you to come over." Yoko said this with an annoying tone. I'd be annoyed with a tail like that too!  
"Oh, well if I go then the girls here have to go too."

"Only if this brat quits tugging on my tail" Yoko pointed to the innocent looking Kimi who was tugging on his tail.

"Okay, girls. Were going to go on a little trip for the day."

"YAY!" Yoko picked up Kimi and handed her to me then he picked me up to my surprise.

"Uh, Yoko. What are you doing?"

"It'll be must faster for me if I carry you all."

"Oookay well can you put me down for a second I have to write a note telling my sister I went out and I brought the girls." Yoko put me down and I handed the 2 brats to Yoko and I went and left a note by the front door. I walked back to Yoko finding the two girls tugging on Yoko's ears while he is try to make them stop. I took the girls from him giggling, he picked me up and he jumped out of a window and started running. To be perfectly honest I was terrified. Suddenly we went through this tunnel thing and ended up in a huge forest. Next thing I know I'm in this huge mansion! Yoko set us all down and escorted all of us to the room Amaya was in.

/Amaya's POV/

I saw Yoko walk in followed by Sakurako and…KIMI AND MINAKO! 'What are those 2 doing here!'

"Hi Amaya. Feeling better?" Sakurako said, coming to sit by me.

"Yeah I'm feeling better but…what are they doing here?" I pointed to Kimi and Minako who were playing Ring around the Yoko. It was very cute!

"I'm babysitting." Saku and I looked over at Minako who was playing with a very expensive looking golden statue of Buddha.  
"Give that here! That's my shiny!" Yoko childishly tried to take the shiny object back.  
"Mine!" Minako yelled tugging back.

"Mine!" Yoko screamed back and snatched it out of Minako's hands. Minako's eyes got teary, until she started to cry.  
"Look what you did now Yoko! You made her cry!" Saku looked very upset and concerned when she picked up Minako.  
I sighed, "This is going to be a long day. Hey Yoko, got any pizza?  
Yoko looked confused. "Pizza…? What's that?" We all looked at each other and stared to laugh hysterically.

/Yoko's P.O.V./  
You don't know what pizza is! Ha!  
Shutup Suichii! I don't live in the Ningenkai like you do.

Still it's really pathetic.

Fine then lets see how you put up with all these girls!

/Suichii's P.O.V./

"Wait! No, no no! That's not fair Yoko! Don't leave me out here!" I looked around and saw Amaya on the couch, Minako and Kimi on the floor playing patty cake, and Saku with a shocked face.

"Suichii?" Amaya cocked her head. She must think I'm nuts for yelling at myself.

"EEP! What are you doing here! How did you get here!" Saku screamed in shock and was pointing her finger at me. I should be asking her the same question.

/End Fanfiction/

Saku: Alright the winners on the trophy of people who didn't even criticize me are…-Hiei's drum roll- Akuma11424! And Sonya-White-Angel! With this they each gat a trophy, the balloons shaped like Hiei and Yoko, and a Yoko Plushie! -gives every thing to the postal guy- But wait theres more for Sonya-White-Angel! Sonya for sending me 2 incredible reviews you will get

Amaya: Hey where's Yoko? -looks around-

Saku: this one of a kind fow demon named Yoko! -points to a Yoko locked in a cage and tied up with red ribbons-

Amaya: ACK! What did you do to Yoko!

Yoko: -gets his mouth free- You cant just give me away!

Amaya: Yeah!  
Saku: Why can't I?

Yoko: Because then you would be getting rid of Suichi, and you wouldn't want that.

Saku: Okay, fine Sonya can have Hiei.

Hiei: -gets ready to attck with his katana-

Saku: Fine! She can have a new Red Convertible with a picture of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang except Kuwabara isn't on it enjoy!

Amaya: stupid…

Saku: SHUT UP! Oh and Fanfic readers please Review…and no Flames please.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE Sorry

**NOTE!**

** I'm sorry all who actually read this story but I promise the next chapter will for sure be up next month its just I'm working on my Sogen Con Cosplay Costume (Going as Edward Elric of Full Metal Alchemist and Miss Yukari from Azu Manga Daioh) Also Track Season has started and I need to get my grades up in Religion class. Also Im working on another story called Love Spell Gone Wrong and Im not in it neither is Amaya so yay for you? Maybe boo? I dunno well anyways sorry for being so busy. Ill get back on the pute soon in the meantime Ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


End file.
